


A Prayer Before Death

by bmags



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmags/pseuds/bmags
Summary: On the eve of their suicide mission, Shepard and Garrus come together for a much-anticipated and delightfully unexpected adventure.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	A Prayer Before Death

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Greetings! Welcome to my first AO3 post. I’ve been away from writing for a few years now, and thanks to quarantine life I have a lot more extra time to do it. I’m working on a few things presently, but decided to hammer out an easy (and fun) one shot after playing through the ME trilogy. It started out as sheer curiosity, then turned into a thrill. Love and constructive criticism appreciated (I’m a bit rusty, even for something like this).

Shepard’s stomach lurched in her chest as the cold water ran over her shaking hands. Her heart thrummed in her ears, adrenaline buzzing through her entire body as she experienced nervousness for the first time in this second life. 

Bending down, she splashed water over her face and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. It was an increasingly rare action as her permanent cosmetic modifications never changed, and the high chignon she wore atop her head had become perfect throughout years of practice with minimal effort. As she looked at herself, Shepard saw an entirely different woman than the one she knew. 

Her hair was the same. Her features were the same. But the scars that marred half of her flesh stood as a symbolic representation of the stress, horror, and fury the years had bestowed upon her. While Cerberus had erased any and all signs of aging in her face, the scars reminded her of the years she had walked through the galaxy, the memories they had brought. 

Her fingers flew to the tissue, and in that moment she was glad she had turned down Dr. Chakwas’ offer to heal them for her. In addition to serving as a mental anchor of sorts, they also gave her a small visual similarity that she had  _ something  _ in common with the turian in her bed. Humanoid though he was, Shepard wanted anything to make her feel less foolish about what she was about to do.

_ It’s not like he’s the first alien you’ve been with. What’s the big deal _ ? She thought to herself quietly. It was a thought that had circled through her mind time and time again since their open declaration of attraction towards one another. 

As she peered at herself, she wondered if Garrus would find her physically attractive. What exactly was the turian standard of beauty, anyway? Even human standards were different on Earth versus the colonies or even on ships. 

Snorting with irritation she retreated from the mirror, quickly exiting the small bathroom and emerging into the main part of her cabin. The lights were dimmed, the room filled with soft music. 

Lounging on the bed stiffly, Garrus perused the tablet Shepard had been reading.

“I’ve heard about human literature like this, but never had the chance to look through it. It’s fascinating what predictions for the future your people had,” Garrus offered as Shepard approached. Sitting down, she smiled at the gleaming rare copy of  _ Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? _

“My parents read it to me as a kid,” she reminisced, “my father loved hunting down old texts like these. They called it ‘science fiction’. Most of it never came true, but some of it did.”

“Did this one?” Garrus asked. 

“A little bit. We have biorobots completely indistinguishable from human beings. That’s what it’s about, a guy who hunts them down when they go rogue and try to pass off as human. One of the big fears of our species was creating AI and being supplanted by it. I guess if we look at the quarians it wasn’t so far-fetched. If we come out alive on the other side of this you’re free to borrow it if you want.” 

Garrus hummed, grabbing the tablet and setting it down beside him. He gazed at Shepard for a long moment, then took a deep breath. 

“So uh…,” he began nervously, “how do we get this started?” 

“What, turians don’t have foreplay? I’m interested to find out what Mordin told you. I didn’t think to ask him myself.” Shepard grinned, then settled into the bed beside him. Reaching down, she laced the five fingers of her left hand through the three of his right. 

“It’s probably best that you didn’t. I didn’t mention you by name, just told him there was an irresistible human female that I planned to seduce.”

Shepard chuckled, her face flushing. Turning her head she studied Garrus’ features memorizing each and every nook and cranny. 

Feeling like a teenager again, she asked, “do you really think I’m that attractive?”

He turned so that his eyes met her own. 

“I do. You’re fearless in a way that’s impossible to ignore. And strong. I’m not used to humans either but I will say aesthetically, you’re not too bad to look at.” He shook his head after finishing the sentence, “That may have come out wrong, sorry. Yes, I think you’re attractive. This is new for me, but there’s no denying that I want you. Do you really have to ask?”

“I don’t know. It’s not something I’ve thought about in a long time to tell you the truth. We’ve been hopping from planet to planet, and there hasn’t been anyone that gave me a reason to wonder until you came back. There’s also the fact that I have to watch Miranda walking around. Even back on Earth where the craziest surgeries make you the most desirable person in the room, she’s still the walking definition of perfection by human male standards.” 

“I’m guessing whatever males set those standards have never had to stay in a room with her longer than two minutes,” Garrus retorted. Shepard smiled, saying nothing. Looking down, she noticed that his fingers were now clutching her own tightly, and she rolled on her side, reaching out to touch the smooth side of his face. 

The action was unanticipated, and Garrus jumped in response, then turned towards her, audibly exhaling as he relaxed. His eyes met her own for a moment, and in them Shepard saw a profound tenderness that she never would have expected from the turian. 

“So what did Mordin say?” she asked, sinking back into herself. The moment of vulnerability had exposed a side of her she was unfamiliar and uncomfortable with. Feeling lesser due to another woman’s looks was not something she had experienced since she was a teenager. 

“Well...for starters, he actually stressed the importance of foreplay. For you, to enhance pleasure. For me...well, things won’t quite work if I’m not properly stimulated.”

“Not quite different from a human in that regard,” Shepard joked lightly. 

“No, I suppose not. Also, my body might cause some...chafing. I’ll try and be gentle to keep it to a minimum, but I’m afraid it’s unavoidable. Mordin did give me some oils but I kind of rushed over here and forgot them. I can go back if that won’t ruin the mood.”

Shepard’s fingers trailed the length of Garrus’ mandible and he shuddered. She froze, unsure whether the response was positive or negative, though he quickly reassured her by reaching up and holding her hand in place to prevent her from retracting it. Smiling, she let her fingers caress his face gently, then leaned in to press her full lips against his mouth. 

It was an entirely different sensation than she was used to. Where humans--and even Liara--possessed soft and warm lips that applied counter-pressure, Garrus’ mouth was hard and stiff. It was foreign and different. The difference however served only to stimulate Shepard and her curiosity further, rather than turning her off. 

Her first few kisses were soft and tentative, filled with unbridled interest.

Part of what she had always liked about discovering someone new for the first time was learning their body and recognizing that each was different than the last. Her previous involvement with Liara and introduction to inter-species encounters opened up a world of inquisitiveness as she realized the galaxy was full of other species she may be attracted to, and the new experiences that accompanied them. She imagined it being similar to the first humans to begin labeling and exploring omnisexuality.

“That’s nice.” Garrus murmured softly as she broke apart, turning his head slightly and leaning in to kiss the scarred side of his face. As her lips met the injured flesh he let out a sound that could only be described as purring. Shepard peppered his face with kisses, each more forceful than the last then pulled away. 

She climbed out of the bed and stood up, turning to face him. Slowly and purposefully, she began to remove her clothing. She could feel his eyes on her, piercing her like shards of glass and causing her body to flush with heat. Blood rushed to her brown cheeks, tinting them red. Goosebumps pimpled her flesh, while something stirred below her waist as she felt sensations that had been absent for most of her existence in this new body. 

“For a while there I was worried that Cerberus messed up some things,” she joked nervously as she removed her undergarments. When she was completely nude, she stood there awkwardly, fighting the urge to cross her arms over her pert breasts. 

“There’s nothing remotely messed up about you Shepard,” Garrus finally said. Sitting up, he moved across the bed and swung his legs over the side. Swallowing, Shepard walked towards him then reached down to grab his hand arms. Taking her cue, he let her hands graze her heated flesh. His long fingers deftly moved across her smooth skin, talons inducing a shiver of pleasure.

First he wandered up her sides, examining the curve of her waistline. Then his hands moved up to her breasts, palms brushing her hardened nipples and the minuscule bumps that protruded from beneath her areolas. The sensation caused her to inhale sharply, leaning closer. With a mixture of eagerness and purpose, Garrus squeezed one of her breasts and Shepard closed her eyes, tilting her head upward and arching her back. 

“Mordin told me how sensitive your erogenous zones were. I don’t think I fully understood what that meant until now,” Garrus muttered. His other hand rested on the small of her back, and Shepard’s own reached out and found the horns atop his head. 

With her eyes close, Shepard could not have anticipated what would come next, so it came as a complete surprise to her when she unexpectedly felt something long, wet, and ever so slightly rough dart out at her other nipple. The sensation brought about a wave of pleasure that tore through her body and she looked down to see Garrus’ blue tongue probing and teasing the small erect pebble. 

Her hands grabbed his horns and she threw her head back. As he toyed with her with his tongue, the hand that previously rested on the small of her back now gently roved over her backside, then to the sensitive areas where her thighs met her buttocks. 

Caught in the feeling and briefly losing awareness of her surroundings, Shepard leaned forward and found herself off balance. Without warning she began to fall forward clumsily and collapsed atop Garrus. 

“Graceful,” the turian mumbled dryly. She allowed herself a brief chuckle then shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed. Settling on her back, Shepard teased “you’re pretty overdressed.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Garrus replied then stood up to begin removing his own items of clothing. 

She watched with great interest, suddenly aware that she had never seen a turian without clothing before, let alone out of armor. Without his customary bulky shell, he already  looked smaller. It was only when Garrus peeled off his clothing that she observed a build both lanky wiry. Sinewy muscles strained against his grayish skin, stretched taut over his six-foot-something form. 

With a casual shrug he avoided Shepard’s gaze, joking “if you still want to run away screaming, now’s the time.”

Sitting up, she reached out and grabbed one of his hands, letting her finger trace its dorsal side. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she stated firmly. His eyes finally met her own as she pulled back into the bed. Laying down together, Shepard began to explore his foreign body with nimble hands. 

After an undistinguished time of gentle caresses, the turian leaned down and whispered in her ear, “there’s something I want to try if you don’t mind.”

“What’s that?” 

Wordlessly, Garrus parted her legs and touched her slightly-swollen vulva. At the feel of his hand on her cunt, she moaned softly and felt herself melt. Already, she spread her legs further and pushed her pelvis towards him. 

“I want to taste you,” he growled, voice suddenly absent of the charming nerves that had previously plagued it. 

Without another word he quickly and resolutely positioned himself between her legs, diving forward so that his blue tongue extended and began to lap at her. Reaching down, Shepard parted her swollen lips to expose an equally swollen clit. Garrus quickly began toying with the small nub and within seconds the Commander began the uphill climb towards an orgasm. 

The texture of his tongue propelled her forward, stimulating her in a way that no human ever had. Up until that point, her experiences with Liara had by far been the most momentous and memorable, due to the unfathomable sensation of melding. It’s very nature made for encounters that brought together a trinity of sensuality, profound emotional connection, and uncontrollable ecstasy. 

This however amounted in pleasure in the most aggressively physical sense. Shepard writhed as Garrus reached up and clutched her thighs. The pleasurable core of her body nestled beneath its small hood pulsated, sending waves of euphoria through every part of her being. Within moments, she felt a small electric eruption and cried out as her body tensed as her clitoris seemingly exploded. Garrus’ tongue moved to her inner thighs and circled around her now-throbbing cunt. 

“Your research certainly paid off,” she panted. Chuckling, Garrus sat up then stretched out to join her. Shepard reached out, kissing him fiercely as the musky scent of her arousal filled her mouth.  _ At least some part of me is the same.  _ She thought, before reigning her thoughts into focus again.

“Now,” she began quietly, “tell me what I can do to return the favor.”

Garrus grabbed her hand and navigated it to an area which had previously been smooth when he first took his clothing off. Now instead however, Shepard found a steadily hardening organ that she glanced down at to find it did not look terribly dissimilar from a human penis. He groaned beneath her as she clutched him, squeezing slightly. 

“Kiss my neck,” he urged, voice growing hoarse. She leaned down and did so, finding a similar reaction to the one she herself had exhibited when he began playing with her nipples. Her kisses became licks, then gentle bites that caused Garrus to cry out as a faint blue tint pooled beneath the flesh. 

Finally, he whispered, “I need to be inside you.” His voice was laden with desire so that it dropped slightly in octave. Still clutching him in her hand, she maneuvered atop him and he sat up so that their foreheads brushed. 

Slowly, Shepard impaled herself upon him and the two exhaled sharply together as their bodies joined completely. At his full erect length the turian was close to seven inches. Slick with both cum and excitement, she received him easily and eagerly;

She began to move slowly, allowing him time to vocalize if she was doing anything wrong. All she received in return were pleasurable moans, so Shepard began to grind her hips faster, quickly becoming consumed with her own pleasure once more. 

Wrapping his arms around her and clutching her, Garrus moaned her name. “Shepard…” he grunted, his voice becoming more strained with each repetition. 

“Call me Addy,” she breathed. There was a brief moment of hesitation, even in the throes of pleasure as he processed this unexpected information, but it was momentary. The next time he spoke, the voice of the first name that no one had used in two years now caused her to shudder. Waves of electric energy flowed through her and her heartbeat quickened, sweat beading on her skin. 

Garrus’ long arms squeezed her even tighter, and with little warning Shepard found herself facing another orgasm, this time stemming from the depths of her vagina itself. As if sensing the last leg of her marathon sprint, Garrus began to thrust into her harder as her climax neared. 

Her entire body flushed blissfully as she came a second time, muscles tensing throughout every limb. The sudden pressure around his hardened cock caused Garrus to utter a choked cry as he joined her. 

The force of his ejaculation was stronger than Shepard was used to. As their movements slowed to a halt, she glanced down curiously to find Garrus’ erection quickly softening and retracting back to his body, leaving a notable stream of blue semen dripping out of her. 

She became aware that she was throbbing subtly as well. As she moved, the skin of her lower lips felt raw and chafed, however her concern was minimal; she had much bigger things to worry about in the next two hours or so when they arrived at the Collector base. 

“Shep--Addy, that was amazing,” Garrus croaked in her ear. Gently, she sprinkled several soft kisses across his face then held it in each of her hands, looking into his eyes. 

“Will you do something for me?” she asked. 

“Anything.” Garrus closed his eyes, nuzzling her face with his forehead then met her gaze once more. 

“If I don’t make it out of this,” she began, feeling the weight of the words as they left her mouth “remember this first and foremost.”

Garrus lifted his hand and touched her cheek gently, mirroring her own position. 

“I’ll remember all of it.”

**THE END**


End file.
